


latterly spread

by orphan_account



Series: Tomarrymort [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Nurse Harry, PWP, Patient tom, Prostate Massage, blowjob, prostate clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom has his prostate examined- thoroughly.





	latterly spread

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Tom pulled his car up to the clinic entrance and sat for a while, his feelings mixed. It was his first prostate exam and while he was experiencing the usual qualms of apprehension, there was a very faint thrill of anticipation and excitement as well.

He took a deep breath and reached for the handle. Out of nowhere a red Mazda MX zipped into the space beside him music blaring; the driver turned the engine and stereo off and opened the door. One toned foot came out and then another There, framed by the sun rays behind him, appeared the hottest man he had ever seen.

His eyes traveled up the long toned legs to his tight trousers. Just covering the plumpest, juiciest, peach shaped ass. Above that, a muscular chest hat could only have been because of some kind of sports.

He picked his bag off the seat and locked his door, he must have sensed Tom checking him out when he swung around to catch his eye as he headed into the clinic. Tom held his breath as they made eye contact, the man had the most beautiful green eyes. The man, who must have been a nurse at the clinic judging by his uniform, smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“What’re you looking at?” amusement oozed the nurse’s tone at Tom’s blatant gawking  
As if to torture him further the male nurse opened what seemed to be an lemon lollipop and started sucking while looking at Tom’s eyes. Tom’s breath stilled, the nurse let out a laugh and dropped his lollipop on the ground, picked up his things then walked into the building.

Not entirely sure he wasn’t hallucinating he quickly got out of the car and followed him. Once inside the nurse was nowhere to be seen. Shaking his head he walked to the receptionist and confirmed his appointment.

In the waiting room he took his seat , closing his eyes imaging that firm plush ass and how hot his skin would be there. He could just imagine his cool hand gliding across its curves curling deeply into the depths of the man. After a number of very pleasant and dirty imaginings, he was eventually called in to the doctor’s office.

His doctor was a nondescript bushy- haired woman. She very tactfully ignored the throbbing erection he was trying and failing to conceal behind his jacket. After a few routine questions and a blood pressure test which came back significantly more elevated than normal he began to calm down and tried to dismiss the whole event.

The doctor swung around in her chair, eyeballed him and asked him straightforwardly if he was ready for his prostate exam. He gulped, stiffened his spine and said yes. She asked him to step behind a screen, drop his trousers and bend over the bed. As he followed her instructions he heard the sound of a beeper going off.

“‘Damn!” he heard her say, “I’ve just been called to an emergency…. I have to go, would you be alright if I let the nurse finish the exam? They are very experienced.”

  
“No problem” he replied, he just wanted to get this over and done with. That way he could go home and think about the hot man as he stroked his hard aching cock.

  
The doctor left and he heard the sound of the nurse entering the room not long after. He heard the rubbery snap as he put on rubber gloves. Then the wet sound of lubricant being squeezed from a tube.

A male voice spoke out, “My name is Harry Potter, I will be the replacement for Dr. Granger. Are you ready for your exam sir?”

He caught his breath and his erection was again instantly hard. There was only one voice he had ever heard with those sexual and smooth tones. The nurse pulled back the curtain and displayed the same smirk as he had outside.

He looked him up and down and squeaked out a yes.

“Ok, spread your legs.” He twinkled, and he turned his head to the wall and did what he asked.

Very gently he inserted two fingers, his anus instinctively clenched at the intrusion. But he slipped her fingers back and forth until he relaxed. He felt his prostate slowly, massaged it and he felt pleasurable sensations beginning to shoot through his lower body. He could feel his hot breath on his back and her hand resting lightly on his skin; it was almost more than he could bear. Slowly, incredibly, like a dream Harry withdrew his fingers and he turned to look at him, His face was flushed and his hair mussed up, his lips parted and glistening

 

He sank to his knees and looked up to him with a question in his green eyes while peeling off his gloves. Tom gripped the nurse’s dark inky black hair in his fist, and nodded, Harry bent his head to his twitching swollen cock.

His pink mouth closed on him and buried deep straight away, in and out. He could feel the back of Harry’s throat. In and out, up and down his hot mouth and tongue slipped along wetly in a strong building rhythm.

Sight left him. In the distance he heard the faint sounds of the clinic bustling, but the centre of his world was focused below. On this man and what he was doing.

In no time at all he was ready to cum. He could feel Harry smiling as he brought him closer and closer, going deeper and deeper. He could neither see, nor hear, nor think and at the last minute he pulled back watching his face as the sensation subsided. Then like a gentleman, he delicately licked the tip of his cock around and around in circles and Tom stilled.

 

And just as he thought he could take no more, he spun him around and bent him over the bed, powerless to resist he lay as he crouched between his legs. Inhaling the scent of him he murmured, ‘Mmmm, yummy…’ and pressed his tongue to Tom’s asshole.  
Tom had never experienced this before; the feelings that radiated throughout his body were intense and unknown to him. Harry began to move his tongue in circles causing jolts in his legs and then in and out causing him to feel he was a marionette on a string, his pleasure controlled by a single string.

his legs, gave his cock one strong stroke and his world exploded and liquefied. As his knees began to buckle the nurse moved quickly around and caught his cum in his mouth; it bubbled over his lips and spilled down his white uniform. The last thing he heard was the nurse’ voice, hoarse from sucking his cock, “Didn’t want to miss that…

Many, many minutes later he came awake lying on the floor of the exam room. The male nurse was standing and attempting to fix his hair.

“You passed the exam with flying colors”, he said, ‘We’ll see you in 4 years’, and then disappeared out the door with a wink.

Tom stood shell shocked, and then a slow smile spread across his face. ‘4 years?’ he thought.

  
He adjusted his clothes and walked unsteadily to the reception pulling out his diary ready to make his next appointment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](https://chantalatao3.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDITED: 06/05/2019 For minor grammar mistakes


End file.
